Animals
by Its-perfectly-reckless
Summary: Byakuya x Rangiku one shot, to the song Animals by Maroon 5. SMUT AHEAD! I do not own Bleach or the characters.


**A/N: Alright, so I realized recently that I haven't written any smut between these two for awhile, and this is what came to mind when I got inspiration from the ****radio lol. I'll be getting back to Moments in time now that this is out of my system, though there will probably be more smut in store for that story too soon. As always, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Baby, I'm preying on you tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>Hunt you down eat you alive<em>**  
><strong><em>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<em>**

**_Maybe you think that you can hide_**  
><strong><em>I can smell your scent for miles<em>**  
><strong><em>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<em>**

He wasn't sure where it had all started, how they'd come to this twisted situation in the first place. Admittedly, he couldn't stand her, with her loud, boisterous attitude, not to mention the way she dressed, and drinking with men, alone at that. She was the very antithesis of the kind of woman he should be involved with, yet ever since that one drunken night, he couldn't seem to shake thoughts of her. He found himself almost craving for her, for her touch, for the sounds that she would make when they were together, for the feel of her body held close to his. This was getting bad, he couldn't allow these rendezvous' to continue, lest he become too caught up in them and end up getting burned.

She'd told him that she started dating someone, someone she could actually be with, someone she could have something real with, yet she still came to him when she was lonely. Not that he would want to be with her, but why did she seem to think they couldn't share something real? What was this thing that was happening between them then? Was that not real? Was the passion he felt when she was writhing under him only in his head, did she not feel it too? How could that be possible? It couldn't, she had to be pretending not to feel what he did. While it was true that they usually ended up arguing and yelling at each other when they tried interact normally, but that was because they both had strong personalities and commitment to their beliefs, and to be honest, he found getting her all worked up to be kind of fun, and he suspected it worked the same for her with him.

_**So what you trying to do to me**_  
><em><strong>It's like we can't stop we're enemies<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we get along when I'm inside you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're like a drug that's killing me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cut you out entirely<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I get so high when I'm inside you<strong>_

The sound of her laughter broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see her and her new beau entering the bar. It was rare for him to be in such a place, but his sister and his lieutenant had invited him along for a drink, and it was just coincidence that they had ended up in the same place. That was what he was telling himself anyway. He knew she frequented this place often, and if he really wanted to avoid seeing her, he could have taken his drinking companions to a much nicer establishment. That was the issue, he wanted to see her, he wanted to know who this man was, and he wanted to reassure himself that he was better than him. He'd failed to realize, however, that he was going to get an up close and personal meeting with the man, until Renji called out to them. "Ran-chan! Nishimura-san! Over here! We've got room for both of you." Waving and motioning for them to come over. Great, this was not what he wanted to happen at all. So, Hayato Nishimura was the man she was seeing? He didn't have anything against the man, except for the way he had an arm around her waist, keeping her close, but he couldn't stop the feeling of...what was this feeling? Jealousy. That's what he felt at the sight of another's filthy hands on her. As the couple approached the table he let his gaze meet hers for a moment, returning the gesture when she nodded in his direction. He'd just have to pretend that it wasn't driving him mad to see her with someone else.

Several hour later, thanks to a drinking game, they were all pretty intoxicated, and he had to stop himself from ripping them apart when Nishimura pulled her into his lap and placed kisses along her neck, before kissing her deeply, his hands all over every curve of her body. That was it, he couldn't take anymore, and stood to leave, bidding them all a good night. The walk home was meant to clear his head, but instead, it only served to give him too much time to think, too much time to picture her in his bed, calling his name as her back arched and her face twisted in pleasure. By the time he reached his quarters, the only thing that would save him was a cold shower, at least he hoped so.

_**Yeah, you can start over, you can run free**_  
><em><strong>You can find other fish in the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can pretend it's meant to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you can't stay away from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can still hear you making that sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>Taking me down, rolling on the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can pretend that it was me<strong>_  
><em><strong>But no<strong>_

Standing under the stream of cold water, he struggled to think of something other than her, anything would do, but his thoughts just kept coming back to where they started. That first time, the first night they had spent together. It had been a celebration for Head captain Kyouraku's birthday, and the liquor had flowed like a river. Not one to normally indulge in such a thing, he'd gotten sucked into it by the guest of honor himself, insisting that he needed to loosen up for one night, as a birthday present. Of course she had been there, sitting right next to him, occasionally leaning against him for support once she'd passed the point of being buzzed. He couldn't remember what their conversations had been about, only the determined look in her eye as she was giving him an earful of her thoughts on his opinion.

While their interactions had been strained at best throughout the evening, he'd still behaved like a gentleman and offered to walk her home, which to his surprise she'd accepted. Upon reaching her door, they'd somehow ended up in a disagreement again, she was infuriating, and in his drunken haze, his solution to shutting her up had been to kiss her. She'd tried to pull away at first, but he responded by pulling her against himself, and her lips became pliant and responsive after that. One hand in his hair, she'd reached behind herself with the other and opened her door, both of them almost crashing to the floor as they stumbled across the threshold. He had kept the beast of lust inside himself at bay for decades, and suddenly it had broken free of its cage, going on a rampage, her willing body the victim. He'd left before she woke the next morning, assuming that it would end there, but she had shown up at his place a few nights later and over time it became somewhat of a regular thing.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, he made his way into his room, only a little calmer than he'd been before the shower, and threw himself into bed. He tossed and turned for hours, sexual frustration starting to get the best of him, his blood practically singing for her, and he suddenly found himself wondering if she was with Nishimura at the moment. It was wrong he knew, but he couldn't think of anything except finding her and ravishing her until she begged him to stop. What was happening to him? Since when did he let a woman distress him like this? She was going to be the death of him, of that he was sure, but for some reason he couldn't find it in him to care. Decision made, he dressed and left the manor, headed in her direction. If Nishimura was there, he would just have to go back home and take care of himself, but if he wasn't, well, she was in for one hell of a night.

_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**_  
><em><strong>Hunt you down eat you alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<strong>_

_**Maybe you think that you can hide**_  
><em><strong>I can smell your scent for miles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<strong>_

Reaching her place, he felt for spiritual pressures, and only found one, hers. He was actually a bit surprised to find her alone, especially after the display he'd seen at the bar. He'd thought for sure she would be busy with her new man, and he felt a small swell of pride, and dare he say hope in the realization that she wasn't under someone else at that moment. Knocking lightly, he let himself in and quietly made his way through her apartment in the dark. He'd been there enough to navigate without running into anything, and he called her name softly, in case she was sleeping. As he approached her room, he could hear the sound of her panting, the open door allowing the sound to travel to him out in the hallway.

When he made it to the threshold the sight before him was better than he could have imagined. She was laying on the bed, completely naked, her legs spread as the fingers of one hand were busy caressing her clit, and the others were busy twisting and pinching a nipple. His mouth ran dry before he could call out to her, and he chose to watch for a moment, not wanting to disturb her in the throes of ecstasy. He didn't understand it, but he did things in her presence that he wouldn't even do alone normally. The heady scent of her sex reached him as two of her fingers found their way to her entrance and began to pump in and out, a slow but steady pace. The sound of her moans and heavy panting were making his hakama feel too tight suddenly, and untying his sash he let them fall to the floor. Gripping his now hard length, he started to stroke himself in time with the thrust of her fingers. He wanted to be inside her, causing those noises she was making, but he wanted to let her finish what she'd started. "Oh...Oh...Oh God...Byakuya." She whispered, her fingers picking up their pace. That was all he needed to hear to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "Oh God, Byakuya...Fuck me...harder, please." Her back arching up off the bed as he watched her reach her peak. Giving her a moment to catch her breath, he finally spoke. "That can be arranged if you want." He said quietly, still stroking himself slowly.

Her eyes shot open and she leaned forward, propping herself up on her elbows. "Byakuya?!" She yelled, shock and embarrassment written across her pretty features. "There is no need to be shy. I quite enjoyed the show, if you couldn't tell." He said smugly, moving towards the end of the bed and gesturing to the flesh in his hand, pre cum beading up at the tip already. "You...shouldn't be here...w-we can't..." She trailed off, her eyes taking in the sight of him. "Why is that? Is it not me you were just wishing for? Let me make it so. I promise to give it to you as hard as you want it." Climbing onto the bed and standing on his knees before her. "This is the last time. I mean it. It has to be." She said, moving onto her knees and pressing her chest into his, one of her hands taking the place of his own on his shaft, pulling a hiss of pleasure from him. How many times had those same words passed through her lips? How many time had he said them himself?

_**So if I run it's not enough**_  
><em><strong>You're still in my head forever stuck<strong>_  
><em><strong>So you can do what you wanna do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up<strong>_  
><em><strong>But don't deny the animal<strong>_  
><em><strong>That comes alive when I'm inside you<strong>_

Wasting no time, he crushed his lips against hers, kissing her like his life depended on it. She wanted this to be the last time, but he would make sure it wasn't, after this night, she would want no one else, he would imprint himself on her the way she had on him. It was far too late to end things now, she was all he thought about, she'd gotten under his skin and into his bloodstream, she was a drug he could no longer live without. It was unconventional, and probably foolish, but he wanted her, and not just physically, he wanted all of her, her body, her mind, her heart, and he would get them. Byakuya Kuchiki always got what he wanted, always.

He managed to get his shihakshou off without interrupting their make-out session, leaving himself as bare as she was. Breaking apart for air he watched as she placed kisses across his chest and began to work her way down his body, until she was face to face with his throbbing length. She placed feather light kisses from the head down to the base of his shaft, taking one of his testicles into her mouth and sucking gently for a few seconds before switching to the other. Gods, her mouth was like sin incarnate, and he gasped as she suddenly opened her lips and practically swallowed half of him at one time. He twisted fingers into her hair and holding her in place, began to gently thrust into her mouth, the heat and wetness growing more intense with each stroke, her muscles relaxing and taking more of him in with each pass. Reaching behind him, she gripped his backside with both hands and shoved him forward, the head of his shaft hitting the back of her throat, and her nose meeting the well-trimmed curly black patch of hair at his base, as she moaned around him. The resulting vibrations sent him straight to his peak, his orgasm crashing over him before he could warn her, his seed spilling into her mouth and down her throat. "Fuck Rangiku." He panted out as he watched her pull back and lick her lips to clean them of his release.

Pushing her down onto her back he started at her neck, licking, biting and sucking all the sensitive spots there, before traveling down to her chest. Reaching the valley of her breasts, he let his tongue out to play, licking the skin between them and circling each areola before finally taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. He let his teeth graze over the sensitive flesh and felt her grab a fistful of his hair, pulling him closer against her, encouraging him to keep up his ministrations. Honoring her silent request he switched to the other breast, letting a hand travel south and plunging two fingers into her without warning. The strangled sound that passed between her lips was like music to his ears, and he moaned at the feel of her soaking wet womanhood. Setting a moderate pace, his fingers began to stroke her as he kissed his way down her stomach, licking the skin around her naval before venturing lower. Making himself comfortable, he lay out on his stomach, spreading her legs with his free hand and sealing his mouth over the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. He felt it grow hard against his tongue and groaned, letting the vibrations add to her sensitivity, before taking a few long licks, gathering her juices and drinking them down, his fingers never stopping their rhythm. "Yes...yes..like that...Oh God...yes." She panted, hand still fisted in his hair, the other toying with her nipples as he brought her to her peak.

_**Yeah, you can start over you can run free**_  
><em><strong>You can find other fish in the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can pretend it's meant to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you can't stay away from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can still hear you making that sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>Taking me down rolling on the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can pretend that it was me<strong>_  
><em><strong>But no<strong>_

He felt her muscles tighten around his intruding digits and then a rush of wet heat, signaling her release, if the sounds she was making hadn't made it apparent. Removing his fingers, he gripped her thighs and pulled her to his face, letting his tongue enter her and making sure not to waste a drop of her sweet nectar, breathing was not important in that moment. He stayed between her legs until his lungs felt like they would explode, pulling back and licking his lips as their eyes met. "You make a wonderful dessert. Now...tell me what you want." His voice low and seductive. "I want you. I want you to fuck me...like there won't be a tomorrow." She said, her own voice low and husky. "I do not think you understand what you are asking for, but I shall oblige you none the less. First though." Moving himself above her and then reaching over to the drawer of the night stand.

Pulling out two sets of fur-lined handcuffs he dangled them in front of her, watching as her eyes went wide. They had never used such a thing, but he wanted to be in control, he wanted to make her squirm and beg, to turn her into a writhing mess. "Byakuya, I was kidding when I showed you those a while back. I've never used them before..." She began to protest as he placed one around her wrist. "Do you trust me?" He asked quietly. "Well, yes. But..." With a finger over her lips he silenced her. "Then relax and let us test them out. I promise it will be a pleasurable experience. And if you do not like it, we can stop." Kissing her softly as he locked the other end around the railing of the head-board. Giving him a nod, she stopped fighting it and let him continue, locking the other wrist to the railing, just like the first. Now he had her right where he wanted her, and she had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. By the time he was done with her, she'd be lucky to remember her own name, let alone think anyone could be better for her then he was.

Taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her, he let a finger trace over her skin from her collarbone down to her hip, his touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. Hands gripping her hips he pressed himself against her, letting his length run up and down her wet flesh, grinding against, but never entering her. Immediately he heard the sound of the cuffs straining against the metal of the headboard, her instincts making her want to reach for him. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. "We are going to play a game, the rules will be simple. Every time your hips come up off the bed, I will stop whatever it is I am doing, and do nothing for a full minute. Then, we will start again, from the beginning." Bringing one of her ankles up to his shoulder and kissing it lightly. "Are you ready?" He questioned. He could tell she was torn, her body was turned on, that much was evident from the way her nether-lips were glistening, but her mind was not ready to admit that she liked it, the look on her face one of apprehension, but her eyes were clouded over with lust, and she finally answered him. "Yes, Byakuya, I'm ready...I think." The last part more to herself than to him.

_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**_  
><em><strong>Hunt you down eat you alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<strong>_

_**Maybe you think that you can hide**_  
><em><strong>I can smell your scent for miles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<strong>_

He started at her ankle and kissed his way down her calf, past her knee and on to her thighs. Letting his hands caress the skin, he started to bite in between kisses, using his tongue to soothe the sting and then sucking on the same area. Taking his time he worked his way along her inner thigh until he was just an inch from her sex, when he pulled back and stood back up on his knees, he had planned to start on the other leg, but her hips rose off the bed. He immediately dropped her leg to the bed and crossed his arms, staring down at her. Her shocked eyes proved that she may not have believed he would actually stop, and he couldn't contain the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Ugh, I'm not sure I like this at all." She said in frustration. Glancing at the clock, he leaned forward over her, whispering in her ear. "Are you sure it's not just because you aren't getting what you want? I promise you will get it love, all in due time." Biting on her earlobe gently as soon as enough time had passed.

Throwing her legs around him and locking her ankles over his lower back, she tried to get what she wanted using force. He would give her credit, she didn't hold back, and she was quite strong, but without her arms, she had no chance of overpowering him. He wanted the same thing she did, of course he did, but he wanted to tease her until she couldn't take anymore and begged him to take her, to make her his. Actions were one thing, but he wanted to hear her say it, to make her admit what she really felt for him. "Ah, ah ah." He chided, removing her legs from his frame and moving off the bed. "That is another minute." Which was enough time for him to find the vibrator she kept in the nightstand and make sure the batteries were in it. "Now, where were we?" He asked as he took his place in front of her once more. Starting again, with the same leg as before, he made his way back down to her inner thigh, and this time when he pulled back and switched legs, she kept her hips down, that is until he got finished with that one.

After the minute had passed, he started again, this time she made it until his lips finally reached their goal, the contact startled her and she let out a gasp as her hips bucked in response to the sensation. "Dammit!" She growled, looking up at him with an agitated expression, her arms pulling against the cuffs. He found it funny that for all of her complaining and frustration with him being in charge, she never once told him no, or asked him to stop. When the minute was up, he decided to up the stakes a bit, turning on the vibrator and holding it against her clit for a few moments. She came almost immediately, his name falling from her lips as she rode out the high. Pushing her thighs apart further, he pressed them to the bed, pinning her lower half, and ground himself against her again, coating himself in her release, but still not entering her. "Oh God, yes. Byakuya, don't stop." She breathed out between pants, mistaking his actions for him finally being ready to take her. Back arching and arms straining, she let out a frustrated whine when he pulled away again. Crawling up her body he turned his back to her and moved to position himself over her, the tip of his rock hard length just inches from her lips. "I want you to taste yourself, make sure you get every drop." He commanded sternly.

He could only describe the look she gave him as eager, all of her shyness and pretending not to like what was happening had melted away, and she wasted no time taking him into her mouth. Leaning forward, he went to work on licking her clean as well, her moans and whimpers from his efforts made being in her mouth even better, and he pushed the vibrator into her, pumping in time with the small thrusts of his hips into her mouth. He found the sweet spot inside of her and kept at it until she let him out of her mouth, crying out for him as her hips bucked up into his face. He was going to continue but she stopped him. "Byakuya, please...I can't take much more...please." She rasped. Changing his position again, this time he was facing her, his legs on either side of her torso, and his straining erection hovering above her mouth, he responded. "Not yet. Tell me...can he do this to you? Can he make you a writhing, babbling mess like this?" He asked. He didn't give her time to answer though as he pressed the head of his member against her lips until she opened up. "Look at me. You trust me enough to let me do this to you, but not with your heart...why is that?" His hips moving back and forth slowly, as not to reach his peak.

_**Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie**_  
><em><strong>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny<strong>_  
><em><strong>That beast inside-side-side-side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

_**No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie**_  
><em><strong>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny<strong>_  
><em><strong>The beast inside-side-side-side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

"Is there some reason that I deserve your body, but nothing else? We keep saying that this has to stop, and yet here we are, even though you are in a relationship with another man. What is it that keeps pulling you back to me? It has to be more than the sex, right?" Leaning forward and bracing himself against the wall with his arms. She started to try and answer him, but he cut her off. "No. Do not answer me right now, think about it for a few minutes. Seeing you with Nishimura tonight, it made me so jealous I thought I would go mad, to think that you would give yourself to another the way you give to me, it made me sick. Yes, you infuriate me, and you drive me crazy, but if I'm being honest, I like that. Things are never dull with you around. I wish to take you tonight, but I will not do so if you do not wish to be with me and allow me to call you mine." A grunt rising up from the back of his throat. He allowed his hips to pick up the pace, it seemed that even if this was the last time, she was content to let him finish at least.

He felt like a weight had been lifted and allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of her mouth around him, and as he got closer she began to hum and moan, pushing him over that cliff until he fell into complete ecstasy, his breath stopping all together as it washed over him. "So...should I continue? Or should I go?" He asked quietly, after he caught his breath. Pulling himself away from her and settling back between her legs on his knees, he was bracing himself for what she was about to say when she called his name softly, pulling his gaze to hers. "Byakuya...I...stay, please. I...I've just been scared I guess. Afraid that you'll break my heart...I don't measure up to the women you should be with...so I thought it was best to not risk it." She confessed quietly, turning her gaze away.  
>"Rangiku, you are stronger, braver, more intelligent, and more beautiful than those women you are comparing yourself to. You need not worry about them, I know who I want and none of them can change that. Please...say it. Say you want this." He pleaded. "I want this. I want to be with you Byakuya...just please, don't break my heart."<p>

"I would never dream of it." Pressing his body flush against hers and sealing his lips over hers. The swell of passion he felt in that moment took over, his hands everywhere all at once, his tongue and teeth claiming her inch by inch. Lifting her hips he positioned her so that her backside was in his lap, gripping her legs at the back of her knees he pushed them towards her chest slightly, and let the head of his re awakened length enter her finally. The urge to push into her as hard and deep as he could was hard to overcome, but she still needed to beg for it, that hadn't changed, so he pulled back and began a rhythm of short thrusts, denying both of them what they really wanted in that moment. Her body began to buck against him, trying to take more of him that he was allowing, and just as he was about to admonish her again, she finally cried out. "Oh God! Byakuya! PLEASE, PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, MAKE ME YOURS, JUST PLEASE!...FUCK ME!" The words he'd been waiting on had finally been uttered. "As you wish love." He replied, pushing himself inside her until their hips met. She gasped from the sensation, her arms struggling against the handcuffs again, the headboard groaning from the strain.

"If I recall, you wanted it hard, did you not? Prepare yourself." Pulling himself back out almost all the way. "I do not plan to go easy on you." Slamming himself back into her. Hips pistoning at a moderate pace he was by no means using his full strength, he didn't want to hurt her, but the moans and incoherent sentences spilling from her lips were more than enough to spurn him on. "Oh...Byakuya...faster, faster please." Obliging her request, he leaned over her and unbound her wrists, pulling her up until she was sitting in his lap and latched onto a breast with his teeth. Doing his best not to stop, he maneuvered them until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping her hips and lifting her frame, only to continuously bring her back down against him, enjoying the way her breasts jiggled from the force. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, one hand twisting into his hair, pulling his mouth back to her chest and clutching him to her as she shattered apart in ecstasy.

Picking her up off of his lap and setting her on her feet, he stood and moved behind her, pushing her top half forward across the bed. Re entering her from behind, he felt he finally had the leverage he was looking for, and he gave her everything he had left, pounding into her like a mad man in a frenzy, the lust rampaging through him once again, just like that first time. Her own inner beast was bearing its teeth as she screeched out for him to keep going, hands clutching the sheets, legs shaking as if they would collapse, and her cries growing in volume until she was literally screaming out her release. Hearing her in such pleasure pulled him over the edge a minute later and he pulled her hips against him, holding her still until it was over, her inner muscles squeezing and milking him for every last drop his body had left. "Holy shit..." She breathed out as her body gave out and she slumped against the bed. He somehow managed to find the strength to remove himself from her and get them both into the bed before he succumbed to the same fate. Pulling the sheets up over them, he pulled her to him and placed several quick kisses on her lips.

They were both exhausted and on the edge of sleep when they heard a voice yelling her name as it entered her quarters. "Rangiku! Are you alright? What's wrong?" Toshiro Hitsugaya came rushing to the doorway of her room, stumbling over something on his way through the dark. He'd almost tumbled into the room, a look of panic on his face as he assessed the situation, which quickly turned into one of embarrassment once he realized that she was fine and her screaming hadn't been because she was being attacked. He flushed red all the way to the tips of his ears and mumbled out an apology for interrupting, his back turned to them. "I'm sorry captain, I didn't mean to wake you, let alone make you worry. I forgot that you're so close...and such a light sleeper. I was...caught up in the moment." She said shyly, her voice getting thick with the need for sleep. "It's fine...just...keep it down next time alright? You know I don't like to hear about your personal life...especially like this." He griped as he made to leave them alone. She laughed and snuggled up against him. "Guess it looks like we'll have to do this at your place from here on out, if you plan to repeat that performance." A sly, smug smile on her face. "Oh I do. Do not worry though, I will send your captain and official apology tomorrow, with a gift for his trouble, but also for being so quick to come to your aid." Kissing her forehead. She didn't respond, and when he looked down, she was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist having Toshiro come busting in to save Ran from whatever had he screaming so loud, it was just too good to pass up!<strong>


End file.
